The Thunder of God
by mithras90
Summary: Duke is killed on a mission but upon reaching Heaven finds that things aren't as simple as they first appeared.


**This is my first attempt at a GI Joe story. I have planned a sequel - but at the moment it's still in the planning stage. I appreciate criticism but no flames please. I've also shipped Duke/Scarlet and used bits of all the GI Joe Universes from the cartoons to the live action films. As usual GI Joe belongs to Hasbro and I've just taken the characters out of my shoe box to play with them for a while. **

The Thunder of God

He had always wondered if his death would be painful, but in the end it had been an instant of pain and then nothing. He felt a gentle hand take his own and a voice pure as silver said, "Time to go, Sergeant Hauser."

He opened his eyes and stared up into the face of a stunningly handsome creature, wings of brilliant whiteness spread out behind them and he knew with a sudden clarity what it was. "Coming," he muttered, taking the hand that held his own and felt a sudden weightlessness as his body seemed to fall away. He looked back over his shoulder and stared down at his own body, "Oh dear." There didn't seem to be anything else to say.

"It'll be all right," the Angel said softly.

He wanted to ask how but he couldn't speak, he felt one of the creature's wings behind him and knew it was so he didn't see his broken body. _Damnit!_ he thought furiously, _what a stupid thing to do, getting myself shot like that. Right at the end of the mission too!_

"I am afraid that it happens, Sergeant," the Being next to him said. "But come, we must go."

"Where?" he demanded.

"Ah, the ever determined and questioning Sergeant Hauser. Judgement of course." The Being laughed softly again and then the world about them changed and they were walking through what appeared to be a cathedral, "What is this?" he asked, turning to his guide.

"Sort of an entrance hall," it replied, "but we are going this way."

A door of sorts opened and Duke found himself walking through to a large room with huge arched windows on his left. Crepuscular rays poured in long shafts through the openings, "Come," the Angel said gently, "it's time."

At the Being's urging, Duke came and sat at one of the tables at the back of the room. The Angel leant towards him and said, "It shouldn't take too long, Sergeant. It's fairly obvious that you'll be taking the Up escalator."

"Then why am I here?" he queried.

To his surprise it shrugged, "I do not know. Normally us guides take spirits such as yours straight to Heaven."

"No stops, no waiting?" He raised a blond eyebrow and saw the Being laugh. "Something like that. Here they come, stand up please, Sergeant."

Duke stood and they could hear raised voices beyond the room they were standing in, one of them swore in a language that Duke didn't recognise. Then a huge figure stepped into the room, followed by two others, one of whom Duke recognised. "Lord Osiris!" He muttered.

"You know this god?" the Angel asked surprised.

"Yes. I don't recognise the others though." Duke replied.

"The first is Lord Odin, and the second is the Metatron. This is serious."

The three Beings arranged themselves at the other end of the room and Duke leant towards the Angel. "Who is the Metatron?"

"God's representative," the Angel murmured back, "technically it's the voice of God, but in dire situations the Metatron speaks for God. So what you hear when the Metatron speaks it is God speaking. He normally doesn't come to these meetings."

Duke put his head in his hands, "Why am I suddenly worried?" He muttered.

"Why are we here?" Odin demanded, "this meeting is completely useless. I should have just sent one of my Valkyrs to retrieve this soul as soon as he died-"

"You do not have a prior claim here!" the Metatron thundered, "I allow you entrance because you claim that this man is a warrior and deserves a place in Valhalla. And I have not yet heard your claim to this man's soul-" it turned to face the Egyptian God.

"The man with his comrades proved himself and his friends worthy to enter the Land of the Dead and know peace for the rest of his days. I come to offer him this."

"But you lay claim to his soul too or else you would not be here," the Metatron responded, "I too seek this man's soul. He has endured much and deserves a place in Heaven."

"But his place is in Valhalla! He has a warrior's soul – what sort of heaven could you offer him!" Odin spat.

"I offer fertile fields and clean rivers, what man could resist this?" Osiris was marching into the fray now.

"I have the prior claim!" the Metatron's voice was rising but neither god took any notice, turning on him.

"Oh no," the Angel breathed.

"What in the name of all that's Holy is going on?" Duke asked.

The Angel regarded him ruefully, "It would appear that you have a most interesting soul, Sergeant. Those three gods believe that they have a claim to it."

"Can't I speak with them?" Duke asked, staring at the three deities, now nose to nose and shouting at one another.

"I doubt it," the Angel groaned, "it seems we have to sit here and wait for them to slug it out."

"And how long might that take?"

"How long is a piece of string?" the Angel replied, "it appears your entry into Heaven will have to wait until those three decide who has the prior claim."

"And how long will that take?"

The Angel shook her head, "The last time this happened it took 500 years."

Duke stared at her and then shook his head, "Five hundred years. Please tell me it'll pass quickly."

The Angel shook its head, "Can't guarantee that either. I am sorry I brought you to this."

Duke smiled, "That's all right. You thought you were bringing me straight to Heaven."

"Mmmm, something like that."

"There is an alternative," a new voice said behind them spoke. Both of them jumped and then the angel turned and instantly bowed, "Master," it said softly.

Duke stared, a tall, dark-skinned, bearded figure was standing behind them wearing a white shirt and jeans. He smiled at them both, "Since those three are unlikely to reach an agreement any time soon you could go back."

"Truly?" Duke asked, his heart in his mouth.

"Most truly, Sergeant Hauser." The man smiled. "Although it is not your responsibility will you take him?"

The Angel bowed, "As you wish, Master." It turned and looked at the three Beings behind them, "They won't be pleased. I really don't want to be looking after _putti_ for the next thousand years."

"I don't think that will happen," the man smiled, the smile encompassing both of them and Duke felt all his anxiety drain away to be replaced with an intense feeling of well-being. "Would you prefer to watch over these young men and women – you can be their Guardian Angel."

"Really?" Duke thought that the creature might have raised an eyebrow. "You promise?"

"You have been a good and faithful servant – if a little wild on occasion –" the Angel looked shamefaced at the floor, "but your intentions are good and your motives mostly pure. So, if making you their Guardian Angel will keep you out of trouble I'm all for it." It looked up and Duke grinned, "Are you blushing?"

The Angel scowled, "I am more of a Watching Angel. My last rôle was to lead the Armies of God against Sennacherib – I have little experience of modern armies."

"Lord Byron," Duke murmured, "_And the might of the Gentile unsmote by the sword, Hath melted like snow in the glance of the Lord._ You were that Angel."

"I was doing the Lord's business," Ramiel smiled.

"Go," the man said softly, "oh and Sergeant Hauser just before you do, there is someone who wants a quick word before you return. Hurry now."

The Angel took his hand and still dazed Duke felt him lead him out of the room, they stood again in the entrance hall and he looked around, still stunned into silence by the majesty of the building. Then he heard a soft voice say, "Conrad?" And he turned in shocked silence to see Lady Jaye standing behind him. He took two steps and she was in his arms and he was hugging her hard enough to break ribs. Eventually he set her down and she gently touched his arm, "Duke," she said softly, "I wanted to get the chance to say goodbye. To tell you that it wasn't your fault, that it wasn't Dash's either. Will you tell him?"

Duke nodded, his eyes suddenly wet with tears, "We miss you," he said thickly.

"And I you," she replied. Then her eyes narrowed, "You must go – and I must too. But don't worry, we'll see one another again. I promise and so does the Master." She gave him one last dazzling smile and then she was gone. The Angel touched his arm, "Time to go back, Sergeant. If you feel up to it."

"I'll do my best," he replied.

"You always do, Duke," it laughed softly, "you always do." And those were the last words he heard before dropping into blackness.

Doc sighed, Duke's body had been airlifted into the medical centre and now he was standing in front of the supine figure. The body was covered by a sheet and Doc was trying to summon up the courage to pull it back and confirm that it was indeed Sergeant, First Class, Hauser, C. As reverently as possible he drew the linen covering back to Duke's waist and stared down at the naked body and the great gaping wound in his chest. Sighing he looked down at the pale, calm face and then drew the sheet back up so it was covering him again.

There was a commotion outside and he could hear Scarlett's voice rising on a wail, "No! No, I need to see him – I need-" it broke off sobbing and Doc felt his heart clench. Suddenly there was another voice, one he didn't recognise, but he couldn't hear the words. Then he heard Scarlett's soft gasp and silence.

Still staring, Doc saw the door open and a young man stepped into the room. "Hello," he smiled, "I see I'm in time."

Still stunned, Doc watched as he gently drew the sheet back and laid his hand on Duke's forehead, "Time to wake up, Sergeant."

Doc opened his mouth to tell this person whoever he was to go away and then his voice died in his throat as he watched the bullet wound close itself up and the corpse suddenly gasp and open its eyes.

Dumbfounded he could only stare as he smiled at him and said softly, "I think he would be more comfortable in a hospital bed."

Suddenly Doc found his voice and began issuing orders to his staff. Warming blankets were spread over Duke's body and Doc made ready to wheel him into a hospital room. The man turned to leave, and then turned back, "Oh one last thing, you'll find an unconscious Scarlett on a gurney in the corridor. You might put them in the same room."

"Wait," Doc called as she put her hand on the door handle, "just who are you?"

He turned back to look at him, "Think of me as your Guardian Angel – I am Ramiel." And then he was alone.

Stepping around the now unconscious Sergeant Hauser, Doc practically ran to the door and almost tore it open. The corridor was empty apart from Scarlett fast asleep on a gurney. Shaking his head he returned to his patient and began issuing orders to his staff. Eventually Duke and Scarlett lay fast asleep in a private room. Doc had inserted an intravenous into Sergeant Hauser and insisted on fifteen minute reps. Then after making sure that both his patients were stable he took a deep breath and went to find General Hawk.

Strange memories flitted through Duke's brain, _He'd been unconscious. No, he'd been dead – and there'd been an Angel._ He frowned in his sleep and turned over, trying to make sense of the images in his brain. _There had been a room –with huge windows and gods, well two gods and something else fighting for his soul. There had been a man, and an Angel!_ His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into the face of Ramiel, "Oh," he whispered, "it was real."

"All of it," he replied, sitting down in the chair, "I can't stay long. I think I freaked Doc out."

A smile creased Duke's mouth, "I was dead." He murmured.

"But not now," Ramiel replied. "Scarlett should be waking soon and she needs to see that you're all right. It looks like you've got your Guardian Angel, Sergeant. My name is Ramiel."

"Thank you," Duke whispered and then sank back into slumber.

Scarlett woke slowly, her last conscious memory was of trying to get to Doc's lab to see if it really was Duke lying on his table and then a young man was standing in front of her and then nothing. Opening her eyes she looked across at the figure lying in the second bed and nearly wept. Getting up she stumbled across to the chair and sat down in it. Gently she took Duke's hand, feeling the warmth and strength of his fingers. Bowing her head, she sent a prayer of thanks heavenwards and hoped that she'd been heard.

She was still sitting there when Doc and Hawk entered, automatically she stood to attention but Doc waved her down, "Sit, Scarlett, I need to check you over too."

"How is he?" Hawk asked quickly.

Doc looked at the Sergeant's chart and then bent over the sleeping man. After a few moments he looked up at General Hawk. "It's just a natural sleep," he said. "According to his chart his blood pressure, temperature and reps are fine. He should be coming out of it soon. But as to how this happened – Sir, I can't tell you."

Hawk shook his head, "I'm as mystified as you, Doc."

"I'm not," Scarlett looked across at both men, "I believe it is a miracle and that we have a Guardian Angel."

"I'd agree with that," a familiar voice rasped, Scarlett looked down into Duke's smiling face and gently cupping his face with her hand bent to seal his lips with her own. It was Doc clearing his throat that made them break the kiss, smiling Doc bent and removed the i.v., "Well I can see there's nothing wrong with you two kids."

Duke smiled, and then his expression became sombre, "Is Flint around?" he asked quickly.

Doc looked uncomfortable, "He disappeared Duke, soon after you were injured. Well soon after you were –"

"Declared dead," Duke nodded, "you can say it, Doc. It'll certainly have to go in your report."

Doc nodded guardedly, "All right. I'll discharge you later today."

"Thanks, Doc." Duke reached out his hand and gripped the black man's wrist.

"It wasn't me, Duke," Doc replied, "You owe your Guardian Angel a candle I think."

Duke nodded and then turned to look at Scarlett, "You all right, sweetheart?"

"Better now I think," she replied.

Doc was as good as his word and released Duke later that day, he was almost swamped by the others when he entered The Pit. The only notable absence was Flint. Beachhead took him aside when Duke had a moment to catch his breath, "He's gone AWOL," was all he said.

Duke nodded, "Then we have to find him."

"It won't be easy," Beachhead warned, "he's hurting, Duke."

"Yeah, I know," Duke replied shortly, "thanks, Beachhead."

Beachhead nodded and walked away. Meanwhile Duke stood looking at the huge screen that dominated their working area his mind far away.


End file.
